M3: The Primary Vivid Tyrant Forum Game - Day 1
Votes *McDohl accuses Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728086&postcount=30 *Nich accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728185&postcount=65 *Eddie accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728191&postcount=68 *Byron accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728201&postcount=73 *Calorie Mate accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728202&postcount=74 *Byron accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728205&postcount=75 *Tock accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728233&postcount=84 *Merus accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728237&postcount=85 *Calorie Mate retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728292&postcount=112 *dtsund accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728296&postcount=115 *Nich retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728321&postcount=127 *Bongo Bill accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728620&postcount=174 *Comb Stranger accuses and retracts accusation of Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728722&postcount=188 *Nodal accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728749&postcount=189 *PapillonReel accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728757&postcount=191 *dtsund accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728777&postcount=195 *PapillonReel accuses Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728854&postcount=217 *PapillonReel accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728856&postcount=218 *Brickroad accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728860&postcount=221 *Umby accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728861&postcount=222 *namelessentity accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728899&postcount=243 *fanboymaster accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728992&postcount=291 *Bongo Bill accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729010&postcount=298 *Nich accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729024&postcount=299 *Byron accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729030&postcount=300 *kaisel accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729036&postcount=302 *Comb Stranger accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729038&postcount=303 *Merus retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729067&postcount=317 *Paul le Fou accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729078&postcount=320 *Calorie Mate accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729152&postcount=339 *chady accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729161&postcount=340 *Nodal retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729234&postcount=344 *McDohl accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729244&postcount=346 *Rai accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729323&postcount=352 *Tock retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729330&postcount=355 *demonkoala accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729361&postcount=360 *Destil accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729376&postcount=364 *Queen Possum accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729394&postcount=369 *ThornGhost accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729622&postcount=419 *Rai retracts accusation of Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729741&postcount=435 *Mr. J accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729967&postcount=506 *Nodal accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730127&postcount=519? *Rai accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730141&postcount=520 *Tock accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730164&postcount=523 *demonkoala accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730247&postcount=533 Nodal is lynched and revealed as Clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730746&postcount=585 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730746&postcount=585 Nodal (17 votes): dtsund PapillonReel Umby fanboymaster Bongo Bill Nich Byron kaisel Comb Stranger Paul le Fou Calorie Mate McDohl Guesty Queen Possum Mr. J Rai Tock PapillonReel (2 vote): namelessentity chady Eddie (2 votes): Destil demonkoala Byron (2 votes): Eddie ThornGhost fanboymaster (1 vote): Brickroad vaterite (1 vote): demonkoala Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=727738&postcount=1 The R-10K was, for a long period after its creation, the most advanced computer simulation ever constructed; the first to be worthy of the term "virtual reality." Spanning dozens of towns in a vast countryside and boasting over a hundred thousand "programmed life," all at least somewhat aware of their world, its designers were so proud of their work that they ultimately saw themselves forced to make the hardest choice any of them could imagine: they had to set it free. Locking themselves out of nearly every administrative function, they contented themselves to watching it from a distance But slowly, contentment turned to horror. Errors had cropped up in several processes, and they had begun to act...strangely. It appeared that they had managed to alter certain protocol in the system for their own purposes, but what could those purposes be? They did as much as they could with their limited options still available, quarantining the area and preparing to load a backup, but the backup itself could not be used in such a state. The situation would have to resolve itself. The non-broken programs would still have a chance. The system kept a running tally of the town's "thoughts," and when a certain level of consensus was reached, they would be able to execute their decision. But the rogue operations could also eliminate the good ones during the low-power cycles used to simulate nighttime, if not worse... Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=728027&postcount=17 Interface connecting... On-line. No problems detected. "Hmm, it still doesn't see anything wrong." Sprite told VorpalEdge. "Damn, that means we still can't really do anything. All we can do now is wait." ----------------------------------------- "I'm tired of waiting," said PapillonReel. "This is too important to hold up all day. I'm starting the meeting now, whether you all are ready or not." ----------------------------------------- "Oh wait, let's check the consensus. They just woke up, so if it's empty then it at least *might* be working right." Suspected Processes: ... ... ... ... ... None found. Processes voted: 0. "Well, even if things turn out horribly, this should be interesting, wouldn't you say? End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730746&postcount=585 The townspeople may have known how the system worked, but as it turned out, most were not ready for the actual conclusion. As the realization of what was about to happen dawned on them, many turned away and sought guidance of some sort or another. Others began preparing for a long night. But soon enough, one of them finally stepped up. "This is easy!" claimed Bongo Bill. "We just need to... "Wait, did he go somewhere?" Nodal knew that nobody had left the town since the troubles started, thanks to a huge barrier that surrounded it in all directions. But with nothing left to lose, he fled, to see if there was any way out. He took his shovel and tried hitting the wall. Then he tried kicking it. Desperately, he even tried thinking it to death. Nothing worked. Finally, he hurtled all his weight at it. The result was something that resembled electrocution. As the town reached his remains and began looking over them, the consensus was clear, much more than the vote that had caused Nodal's death. There was nothing at all unusual. Nodal was clean. The system's scheduled low-power cycle kicks in, and all Standard Processes feel tired and return home. But the other players have important tasks to complete during this time... Notable Events Brickroad initiates the current Talking Time Mafia game reference format http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=729848&postcount=463 Category:Phases